finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Katana (weapon type)
Katanas are a group of weapons that occur in many Final Fantasy games. They are mainly used by the Samurai job class in games where that class appears. The most prominent Katana is the Masamune. Recurring katanas are: Kotetsu, Kikuichimonji, Asura, and the Murasame and Masamune, which are the two most powerful, though the Masamune is usually idolized as the strongest. Appearances ''Final Fantasy In ''Final Fantasy there are Blades only equippable by the Warrior, Thief and Red Mage classes that possess an icon resembling a Katana. These are all high-rank weapons, only obtainable later in the game. List of "Katanas": *Sasuke's Blade *Murasame *Asura *Kikuichimonji *Masamune ''Final Fantasy III Only the Dark Knight and Ninja job class can equip Katanas, that are called Dark Blades in the game. List of Dark Blades: *Ashura *Kotetsu *Kiku-Ichimonji *Masamune *Murakuno *Muramasa Final Fantasy IV Edge can equip two Katanas at a time. List of Katanas: *Kunai *Ahura *Koketsu *Kikuichimonji *Murasame *Masamune *Sasuke's Katana *Mutsonokami Final Fantasy V Only the Samurai job can equip Katanas. List of Katanas: *Asura *Wind Sword *Osafune *Kotetsu *Kiku-Ichimonji *Monster Killer *Masamune *Murakumo Final Fantasy VI Cyan can equip Katanas, also known as "Knives". They allow him to use his Bushido techniques List of Katanas: *Ashura *Kotetsu *Kiku-ichimonji *Kazekiri *Murasame *Masamune *Murakumo *Mutsonokami *Zanmato (GBA only) Final Fantasy VII Sephiroth wields a massively long nodachi called the Masamune, that has became his trademark weapon over time. Cloud also has two katana named Murasame and Yoishiyuki, and a Masamune replica can be obtained at the Gold Saucer. Final Fantasy X Auron's initial sword is called a Katana, though it actually appears to more closely resemble a zanbatou. Final Fantasy XI Katana are one-handed blades that can be used only by Ninja, who are capable of dual wielding them. In higher levels dual wielded katana are capable of impressive damage over time and moderately strong weapon skills. Great katana, the two-handed variants of this weapon, are the main weapon for Samurai, although Ninja are also able to equip some of the weapons in this class. Great katana are high damage, high delay weapons. The strength of the great katana, however, comes from the versatility in its weapon skills. Most great katana weapon skills are strategically placed all around the skillchain chart, making it highly skillchain friendly with other weapon types. This works well with the Samurai themselves because they can unleash weapon skills and skillchains faster than any other job. Final Fantasy XII Katanas can be used after being unlocked on the License Board. They are valued for their combo ability, which can be enhanced by the Genji equipment, and it is second only to the one of the Ninja Swords. One notable trait of Katanas in ''Final Fantasy XII is that they use the magic stat, rather then the strength stat, for calculating damage. List of Katanas: *Kotetsu *Osafune *Kogarasumaru *Magoroku *Murasame *Kiku-ichimonji *Yakei *Ame-no-Murakumo *Murasame *Masamune ''Final Fantasy Agito XIII One of the main characters wields a sword with a handle seen commonly in Katanas. Final Fantasy Tactics Katanas are equipped by the Samurai class. Each Katana has a particular Iaido skill. There is a chance of a Katana breaking when its respective Iaido skill is utilized in battle. List of Katanas: *Ashura *Kotetsu *Osafune *Murasame *Ama-no-Murakumo *Kiyomori *Muramasa *Kiku-ichimoji *Masamune *Chirijiraden Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Katanas are the weapons of choice for Assassins and Ninja. The ultimate katana is the Masamune 100. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift'' A new Job, the Parivir, is the third class to equip Katanas, along with the returning Assassins and Ninjas.